Through The Eyes Of Another
by bethan.eleri
Summary: Story based on Primrose Everdeen's time during the hunger games. Starting from the Reaping it explores what happens to her whilst her sister is in the games and how she feel about it all. Will love blossom and how will she feel moving on with her life knowing her sister gave up hers to protect her?
1. Chapter 1 - The Reaping

_Hey guys so this is my first Hunger Games story so I'm a little nervous so please feel free to review, follow and add to your favourites because it would make writing a lot easier knowing people are enjoying it. After all writing is all about being enjoyed. So here goes I guess..._

* * *

**Chapter One - The Reaping**

_I__t felt like my heart had been ripped out and then crushed in front of my face. That's the answer I give when people ask me how it felt to have my name called during the reaping. Although that feeling was nothing…absolutely nothing compared to how it felt when Katniss volunteered. That felt, well that felt like my whole body was being crushed._

"I VOLUNTEER" she screamed from somewhere behind me, "I volunteer as tribute."

The air was so sharp and tense it was like daggers piercing my skin. I couldn't breath, I couldn't speak, all I could do was stand there as Katniss pushed her way through the armed men and engulfed me in her arms. Then we were being pulled apart and I was dragged away from the stage and to the back of the crowd as Katniss was directed to the front. All my energy came springing back and I kicked, screamed, punched and clawed but nothing worked. I was getting further and further away from Katniss, further away from my sister who had just risked everything to protect me.

Gale arises from nowhere and I feel a little more comfort as he holds me. I can hear them continuing with the reaping but none of the worlds seem to be in English anymore and nothing makes sense to my ears. I just want to run to Katniss and hold her, tell her to take back her offer and for them to take me. Instead Gale takes me to my mother and she holds me, holds me so tight it feels like I'm being crushed again. This time it's more real and I can't help but to cry into her shoulder. Surely this was all a dream, I have been having nightmares about my first reaping for weeks and this was just another. Soon I would wake up and everything will be okay, it has to be.

I look up at the stage and the reaping is over, Katniss is gone. I know what is going to follow, we will have a few minutes if we are lucky. A few minutes to say goodbye to her. I can't bear it, life here will be back enough but life here without Katniss will be unbearable. Mom hasn't been the same since Dad died and now things will be even worse.

Soon we are being escorted to the room where Katniss is and the tears are flowing so fast down my face I don't even have chance to wipe them away. How can this be happening? It's my fault, if I had spoken up and taken my place on stage Katniss wouldn't be leaving and everything would be better. Nothing will be the same now, everyone will miss Katniss. They will surely blame me for the loss in our lives, but it wont be for long because Katniss will win. She has to.

* * *

_Well that's the first chapter, I know it's not long but I wanted to do a little bit of a tester first to see how it goes. Hope you enjoyed and please review._

_B.E._


	2. Chapter 2 - Beyond The District

_Well here is my second chapter. Still not very long but I hope you enjoy it all the same._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Beyond The District**

As we left it was like a hole had been punch through my chest, as my mother and I walked out Gale was allowed in for his few minutes. It still felt unreal, although the reality was starting to press down on my shoulders. This was happening, Katniss was going into the games and that may have been the last time I lay eyes on her.

Me and my mother didn't speak as we left, we just walked hand in hand towards our home. It wouldn't feel like a home now due to half of the family now being gone. After Dad died an haunting fell over the house and Katniss was the only one to bring that small glimmer of hope to the place but now that she is gone it will return and we will be buried deeper into the sadness and grieve we once faced.

_One Week Later_

It has been a week since Katniss left and things haven't been as I thought, they have been worse! Being in the house feels claustrophobic and nauseous but every time I leave to escape it all I get is the pitiful looks from people. Every year it happens, people don't know how to react to the families of the tributes. They are secretly glad they haven't been chosen or someone in their families and then they feel it's easier to shut off those related to the chosen ones.

I slowly make my way to the district line and I now know a few shortcuts to avoid interaction with people. It is easier to disappear from the world and for people to think I stay cooped up in the house, at least they don't have to worry about what to say to us. There is only one person I long to see everyday, the person who has been my rock the past week. As I round the corner and our meeting place comes into view my heart lightens and already a weight feels like it has been lifted off my shoulders when I see him waiting there.

I walk over and we don't say anything, we just make our way to the fence separating the district and the woods. He helps me through the little hole we made and we run along the opening until we are in the protection of the trees. We walk a few minutes until we reach our usual spot.

"Did you run into anyone today?"

"No," I reply, "When does it get easier? When will all the staring and pity stop?"

"When the games is over and Katniss comes home."

"What if she doesn't though," I can feel the tears flooding my eyes already, "I'm scared Gale."

He pulls me closer and puts an arm around my shoulder. This was the way he comforted me from day one. After Katniss left I couldn't face going home and Gale brought me to the place he and Katniss used to meet. It made me feel so much closer to her although she is the furthest she has ever been. It made me feel older and part of Katniss' life away from our family. Gale had told me that this was my safe place and nothing bad could happen to me here. No one would pity me and I could relax and be myself. Here I could forget everything that was happening, although it was impossible most of the time.

I open my eyes and look up at Gale. The sun has almost gone down and I realise I must have fallen asleep. I always found it easier to sleep with Gale around because I felt safe. When we meet up he would always tell me stories about Katniss and how she hunted. It would make he feel better talking about her, because I know that she can win the game. I can't imagine how she is feeling through, from what Gale has said it seems like he was her rock as well and now she is facing the scariest and biggest change of her life and she doesn't have him there.

"We should head back." He says as he stands up and offers his hand to me. He pulls me to my feet and then leads the way back through the trees. As we reach the opening we do a quick look out to see if anyone is paroling the area, although I have never come across one it doesn't hurt to take a few seconds to double check. The punishment for crossing the district line wasn't a pleasant one or one I wished to endure.

The coast is clear so we make a break for it. We run until we reach the fence where we quickly duck back through the hole and are back in the district. The district we long to leave but know we never can.

* * *

_Well that's it for the second chapter...please review and I shall have another one up shortly, hopefully it will be a little longer._

_B.E_


	3. Chapter 3 - Let The Games Begin

_Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy and thank you for the feedback so far and I hope to be getting more. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Let The Games Begin**

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

My heart stopped as the horn blared. Whilst the tributes raced around the arena their lives on the line it felt like my eyes were going in slow motion. All I wanted to see was Katniss on the screen but at the same time I feared what would happen if I did.

The chances against Katniss were strong, but they said that most of them would die of natural causes. Well 'natural causes' isn't what I would call it.

Many of the tributes had already fallen. The smart ones had run into the cover of the trees straight away rather than being lured into the blood bath by the cornucopia. Katniss appears on the screen and my heart leaps, she has survived the first hurdle. Hope spread through my veins and I looked over to my mother to see tears running down her face but her eyes were glued to the screen. Almost in the same position she has been in since the tribute parade, probably the same position she will be in until the games are over...or until Katniss is, well gone. The thought has hit me, the thought I have been stirring in my mind since the reaping, the games have started and Kitniss could die.

I have a sudden feeling of claustrophobia hits me and I have to get out, I need to escape. Before I know it I am running from the house and through the streets. I am not aware of where I am going or anything around me but if feels better to be running.

Before I know it I find myself knocking on Gale's door, I don't know why but psychologically I was drawn here. Drawn to the comfort I know Gale can give me. He opens the door and seems to have sensed it was me knocking because he pulled me into a hug before I could say a single word. When we part I look up and can see he has also been crying. Looking into his eyes I wish I could take that pain away, the pain that has consumed us both.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked. I merely nod in response and he closes the door behind him and we take off down away from his house. The streets are empty but I didn't expect anything else. This day each year people don't leave their houses. As we continue to walk we don't say anything but we don't need to because being with him is enough comfort for me. We are walking past the bakery and it suddenly hits me. They are suffering just as we are; Peeta Mellark was the other District 12 tribute. I didn't even consider them during the time since the reaping. Suddenly I feel selfish, all this time I have been feeling sorry for myself and those around me and there is another family who has lost someone. Another mother childless and family torn apart.

I get a sudden urge to go and knock on their door, to tell them everything is going to be okay. To give them some hope but we both know that we will be lucky if one of our loved ones come home but both of them coming back will never happen. Both of us being in the same room would only make that feeling much more real.

* * *

_Well that's all for now, sorry it's not very long. Hope you enjoyed and please review, follow and add to you favourites.._

_B.E._


	4. Chapter 4 - Fire and Ice

**Chapter 4 - Fire and Ice**

After Gale walked me home I didn't sit with my mother watching the games instead I went to my room. I didn't want to be around anyone and I definitely didn't want to be watching the fighting I'm sure the rest of the district was glued to at the current moment. I just wanted to lie on my bed and have the world disappear so I just looked up at the ceiling and blanked my mind.

I must have fallen asleep for a few hours because when I woke the sun had begun to set and the air was starting to get chilly with the night dawning. I sat up and the rest of the house was still and silent except for the sound of the games being played through the screen in the living room. As much as I wanted to curl back up and go to sleep I knew I should spend some time with my mother, give her some support, although she hardly notices me now. It is like I have lost my sister and mother since the reaping.

I walked from my room and into the living room and sat with my mother to watch the games, watching the death toll rise. Her face didn't recognise my presence; she was too focused. All I could think about was that should have been me, I was the chosen tribute. I should be the one fighting for my life in the arena. Who knows how different it would have been if I were the one fighting. I would probably be dead by now. I wouldn't have even made it through the first round of fighting. I wonder if she would be the same if I was in the games and not Katniss or would she just be happy that Katniss wasn't chosen. Before I could dig deeper into blaming myself for Katniss' fate the screen changes and she is the one in focus. That can only mean one thing, they are hoping to get some action and Katniss will now be the centre of it. Nothing seems to be happening for a few minutes, it is just watching Katniss hike through the woods. She seems to be doing okay. She was lucky that this year's arena was set in the forest; the forest was one place she knew exactly what she was doing. It was her safe place where she would meet gale, and now it was mine.

But then everything changed and it was all happening so fast…flames…trees falling…fireballs…and suddenly she was hurt. But she kept going and she kept fighting. Here was the Katniss I knew, a fighter…a survivor. It was all over as quick as it had started. There was a close up of her face and the pain written across it cut through my body like a blade. Then her leg was shown and the atmosphere in the room changed. My mother was up standing and staring at the screen. I stood up and laced my fingers through hers.

Suddenly my mother removed her eyes from the screen and she was focused on me. I thought she was going to hug me or give me some form of comfort but then I saw the hurt in her eyes. It took me a few seconds to grasp what had happened and a few seconds longer to realise that my mother was saying something.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed at me, "it should have been you not Katniss!"

I realised I was on the floor and what she was saying to me. I was too hurt to cry, I was too hurt to do anything but sit there are listen to her cruel words.

As quick as the attack came her face lightened and she realised what she had done to me. What she had done to her daughter.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she crouched down next to me, "I don't know what came over me."

I pulled myself off the floor and ran. I didn't want to hear her apologies and I definitely didn't want to be in the same house as her.

Once I was outside it dawned on me what had really happened. She had hit me. Hit me with so much force I was thrown to the floor. My mother had snapped and taken it out on me. Before I knew it the tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't control myself. I was hysterical. My own mother had attacked me but all I could think about was what she had said. It was my fault.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter..please review!_

_B.E._


	5. Chapter 5 - Time To Face The Music

**Chapter 5 - Time To Face The Music**

It was dark and I knew I had been out much later than allowed but I couldn't face going home, at least not yet. I didn't want to go to Gale's house because telling him would only make it more real and I was also scared about how he would react once I did. So I couldn't go home and I couldn't go to the only other place where someone who cares about me is, so it left me with one option…beyond the district. I know I shouldn't have gone out without Gale but I needed to get away. I had found our usual spot and had sat here since doing nothing much stare into space and think about what had happened and what I am going to do next.

So far I couldn't think of anything. What would I say to her once I returned home? How would I tell Gale when I see him next? Should I tell Gale or would he be able to tell by looking at me that something had happened? There were so many thoughts and questions going around my head that it took me awhile to figure something out…this was the first time I hadn't thought about Katniss. For once since she has left I didn't think about her. She was always the person I would run to when I had any problems but this time she didn't even cross my mind, what was happening? Was I forgetting her?!

Suddenly my mind was a mass of confusion, anger, sadness and pain. I was losing my mind…literally going crazy and all I wanted to do was sleep. So I curled up in a ball and waiting for my mind to shut off. It took awhile but finally I was thrown into subconscious dreams. My dreams were almost as confusing as my thoughts when I was awake. Mixed emotions, night terrors and anger filled them. I could feel my whole body shaking from them.

"Prim," I heard a distant voice, "Prim wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and found Gale looking down at me. I could see worry in his eyes.

"Don't ever run away like that again," he said, "you had me and your mother worried sick. I go to your house this morning to see if you were okay after last night and your mother tells me you ran out and never came back. How could you be so stupid Prim, think about if you had been caught out here."

I was too shocked to respond. My mother hadn't told him what she had done; she just made it look like I had run away. I tried to speak but no words came out. He must have picked up that something was wrong because the look in his eyes went from worried to confused.

"What's wrong?" he said sitting down next to me and turning to face me.

"She blames me." I muttered after a few seconds. It was all I could bring myself to say.

"Of course she doesn't blame you Prim," he replied, "I think we are all blaming ourselves for what has happened, but this is not your fault."

"She hit me," I said, "and then yelled at me saying it was my fault and that it should have been me and not Katniss."

The tears began to roll down my cheeks again and I could feel my chest rising and falling faster and faster. I felt Gale's arm press down on my shoulders and his pulling me closer. "Oh Prim."

"She doesn't mean it," he said after a few minutes, "she is just upset. I know it gives her no right to do that but in no way does she blame you for what is happening." I know he was trying to comfort my but at the same time I could feel his arm tightening around my shoulders, he was angry.

"How am I going to face her?"

"Honestly I don't know," he said, "but you are going to have to be strong because it isn't going to be easy. Do you want me to take you home or do you want to come back to my house for a few days?"

I desperately wanted to tell him to take me back to his house but I know how crowded it always is and how much his parents struggle to feed their own children let alone me as well. I was going to have to go home and face the music.

"Take me home?" I said in more of a questioning tone still trying to decide if it was the right decision. He stood up and turned to face me holding his hand out to help me up.

"Let go then," he said as I took his hand, "we can talk about how to face your mother on the way home?"

I followed him to the district line and before I knew it we were I could see my house. I turned to Gale and he stop to face me. I had to tell him I would go alone, I didn't know how he would react when he saw my mum. Hell I didn't even know how I was going to react yet but I was certain I would be calmer than him.

"I think I should go alone," I said looking up at him, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he said looking worried but at the same time I could see that he knew I was right, "Alright, but promise me that if you need to get away again come and get me first okay?"

I nodded in reply because turning back to face my house and walking straight towards it. I tried to walk with confidence to show Gale that I was going to be okay and that I could look after myself. As I drew closer I could feel my heart beating faster with every step. I reached the door and opened it to find an empty house followed by a small whisper from on of the dark corners.

"Prim?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took awhile to upload. Please review!_

_B.E._


	6. Chapter 6 - Betrayed

**Chapter 6 - Betrayed**

My mother spent almost an hour begging for my to forgive her and trying to explain why she had done it but there is no explanation for why a mother hits their child. Nothing can make that okay.

"Please Prim," she said sitting across the table from me, "I'm sorry and I love you. I didn't mean what I said, it's not your fault."

I didn't say anything to her because honestly I wanted her to grovel; I wanted to make her pay for how she made me feel but everything she said just made me feel worse. Deep down I know it's my fault; it should have been me.

"But what you was saying was right." I whispered with my head bent down looking down at the table.

"Prim no." she said as she got up off her chair and walked around the table to crouch by the side of me. I turned to face her and could see the teas filling her eyes.

"What if she doesn't win?" It was only then that I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, "What would we do?"

My mother didn't say anything she just held me, and for a few minutes I forgot about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. For those few minutes we just held each other and cried. We cried about what had happened in the past, what was happening right now and what might happen in the near future. My mother pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You can't blame yourself," she said cupping my face in her hands, "Katniss was protecting you and if I could have done the same for her I would have in a heartbeat. I love you both so much and nothing, nothing, will ever stop me feeling that way."

"But the things we are seeing, she can't survive that." I could feel my heart beating faster and faster in my chest, "the Capitol thinks they can do this to people and just sit there and watch with no consequences. It's not fair!"

"I know," she said whilst tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "but that's what happens Prim. This has been happening since before you or I was born and will continue to happen well after we have both passed. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better life; I wish I could but you were born through me and this is the life you must live. I wish you could go on from here and make a difference but we both know doing that will only get you killed so you have to just sit down and listen to what they say. I know that's not what you want to hear but it's the only way to survive and surviving is the only think that matters."

I couldn't take it all in, my mother had never said anything like that before. Since my father died it was hard to get my mother to keep a conversation for longer than a minute and here she was giving my life advice. I couldn't help but feel that she was right, but it angered me to think like that. To think that all my life I will just sit and wait for the Capitol to tell me what to do. Sit and wait for my future to be handed to me on a place, that's not life. That is not living; Katniss had sacrificed herself for me and for what? So I could live like this?

"I know this isn't the best time but do you want to watch the games?" my mother said breaking my line of thought, "we haven't watched for awhile and I want to make sure Katniss is okay."

I nodded in reply and we both got and headed over to the sofa where we both sat down and waited for the screen to turn on. Once the screen flashed to life we were thrown into the world of the hunger games. Katniss wasn't on the screen, instead it was filled with the few tributes from district 1 and 2…and Peeta!

"Wha…what…" I couldn't find the words to say what I was feeling inside. Peeta was the other tribute from our district and he had teamed up with the tributes from district 1 and 2, even after he confessed his true feelings for Katniss on a live show.

"He has been with them since day one," she said turning to face me, "but they are just using his to find Katniss."

For some reason I just felt betrayal. I felt like he had broken a promise to me, I guess when he announced his feelings for her I figured he would protect her. Keep her safe as much as he could but I guess I was wrong. Katniss was completely on her own.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully post a new one shortly. Please review!_

_B.E._


End file.
